


Mama's Boy

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Rylands and Ewings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I think you forget that half of you is me." John Ross is his parents' son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

She finds him where they left off weeks ago, standing in his office and looking out over the city lights, and she stops to watch him from the doorway.

"Evenin', Mother," he says, and she sighs. She knew it wouldn't take him long to notice her reflection.

"I know that, despite what I told you, you've been seeing Ann's daughter."

His shoulders don't tense; his expression doesn't change.

"You're your father's son, John Ross." She's not disappointed, just resigned.

"Ann's daughter?" There's humor in his voice, and he turns, eyebrow raised. "C'mon, Mama. This half of me is _all_ you."


End file.
